


Chicanery

by Andiandyandee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Past Child Abuse, Teenager Janus | Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andiandyandee/pseuds/Andiandyandee
Summary: All Janus needs is someone to pay for his groceries and keep a roof over his head. A family is not in the plans.Or Alternatively:Logan And Patton have decided that this particular teenager is theirs, now.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 38
Kudos: 140





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at SimplySanders, y'all know the drill.   
> Ask for warnings, scream, whatever

“It is unfair to presume that this meeting will be ‘the one’, Patton.” Logan sighed gently at his husband, placing a hand on his knee. “I know you are excited, but we do not want to overwhelm them. Besides, out of all of the children we have met with, this one is the least likely to fit the nonsensical parameters you seem to have set. They are nearly six years older than the original ‘max-age’ you had mentioned, and beyond that, the social workers have said the child is not actively looking for an adoptive family so much as they are looking for a place to age out of the system.” Patton pouted.

“This _feels_ like it’s going to be the one, Lo. Something about this one feels right.” Logan had heard that tone before when they had been looking for a house, when they picked a shade of paint for the bedroom, and when they had found the location for Patton’s bakery. Though he hadn’t been convinced before, he suddenly also felt like this was going to be the child they adopted, even if only because Patton was too stubborn to pick anyone else. 

“Well, I suppose we should at the very least introduce ourselves to them before informing them that you’ve metaphorically called dibs,” Logan replied dryly. Patton just winked at him, sliding out of the car and dusting off his khakis. 

The child they were meeting was just shy of 16 and had been in the system for the majority of their life. Their name was Janus, and they were apparently incredibly intelligent, both academically and emotionally, which had been why the Social worker had sent their file in the first place. Patton and Logan stepped in tandem into the meeting room, catching the first glimpse at Janus, who was leaning concerningly far back in their chair, black boots crossed and on the table, reading what appeared to be a well worn and well-loved copy of Oscar Wilde’s works, the title story being “The Importance of Being Earnest”.

“Hello, Mr. and Dr. Sanders,” Janus said without looking up from their book. They did lean back into a more normal sitting position, feet swinging back down to the floor and their hand reaching for a bookmark sitting next to them on the table. “My name is Janus. He/Him.” As he tucked the bookmark into the book, he glanced up at the two of them, a well-practiced smile on his lips. They had both seen his photo, so they weren’t surprised at the heterochromatic eyes scrutinizing them, but they both still straightened a bit at the gaze. 

“My name is Logan, He/Him. This is my Husband, Patton.”

“I use He/ Him too! It’s nice to meet you, kiddo!” 

“The pleasure is mine, I assure you. Please, sit. The social workers will be in soon, they went to get coffee and almost certainly got distracted,” Janus let out an airy laugh and gestured at the chairs in front of him. “I’m surprised that we’re meeting, actually. I’ve been told you tend to fister much younger children, often for quite a while. I don’t think I really fit your standard parameters.” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“You know about who we’ve fostered?”

“Yes, of course. Similarly to how you research the children you take in, I research potential foster homes. I have been in the system for a long time, Mr. Sanders. I know many of the children you’ve fostered, and I know you’ve helped place many of them with the families that eventually adopted them. I likely know just as much about you as you know about me.” Logan nodded appreciatively.

“It is intelligent to research the people’s homes you may be staying in. I am curious as to what you know, though. Neither Patton nor myself have much social media, so I don’t presume there’s much about us available online.”

“All nine of Patton’s research papers are available to read online, as well as the social media page for his bakery. Which is a very interesting shift, by the way. You simply must tell me how you went from being a Neurologist to a baker.” Patton smiled and nodded, and Janus looked back to Logan. “You have two decades worth of students who have posted about you on social media, and your brother has an active Twitter and Instagram in which he posts photos of you and tweets about your conversations occasionally. I also believe he may have a Tumblr but the website’s so long dead I cannot for the life of me figure out how to navigate it.” Janus smiled again, and this time Logan could see just a bit of smugness behind it. “You, Logan, are a faux no-nonsense Chemistry teacher who is in fact, very prone to nonsense. Your students adore you and you have been the jumping-off point of nearly 40 current STEM majors’ passions in science in the last 3 years alone. You, Patton, love puns and people, are an excellent baker, double majored in Neurology and Psychology, have a doctorate in both, and run an incredibly successful bakery which has three locations, that from current estimation pulls almost as much, if not more, than what you probably were making as a doctor. Based on meeting you I can assume Logan, you are slightly more socially awkward and make up for it by trying to put yourself out there more, and Patton, you’re clearly an introvert who tries very hard to be an extrovert. You’re wonderful people I’m sure, and you’re clearly looking to adopt a child as your own, but I, unfortunately, am not that child. I am not looking to be adopted, I just need somewhere I can set up a desk and a bed and a pair of noise-canceling headphones until I can leave for college and live on my own. If you are interested in fostering someone who will be willing to help in your bakery so I can build up some income, or if you are looking for someone to help with raising or taking care of younger wards, including feeding and helping with homework, I believe I would be an excellent addition to your dynamic.” Logan was a little startled at how formal the teenager had become, and it suddenly felt a lot more like a job interview than it did anything else. Patton glanced over at Logan, a bit of amusement twinkling in his eye. 

“Well, kiddo, if you don’t want to be adopted that’s absolutely your choice, and we are of course willing to bring you into our home. We don’t currently have anyone else in the house, just us, but if you do want to work in the bakery we’re always looking for extra help in our main location! But you have a choice in this, you don’t just have to agree to live with us because you feel obligated. You won't hurt our feelings if it doesn’t feel like a good fit.” Janus gave Patton a coy smile. 

“It seems an excellent fit to me.” 


	2. Ch. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Additions

When Janus moved into the Sanders’ home, he had assumed it would be much like every other home he had stayed in. He made it clear he wasn’t looking for a family, they in turn treat him like a temporary guest, and Janus has a place to study for a few months without having to deal with 20-something kids trying to get his attention. 

The Sanders home was not like that. Janus was given his own room, a loft room in the attic that had plenty of space and a skylight, as well as a desk, computer, furniture, and free reign for decoration. Janus assumed this was likely an act, something to soften him up, but he wasn't complaining. Having his own bathroom was worth having to eat meals at the “family” dinner table. It wasn’t until nearly a month into his stay that he considered it might not be just an act.

Logan came home early, looking pale and just shy of heartbroken, while Janus was sitting in the living room working on his English project. Logan didn’t teach at the same school Janus attended, and today was an “Inservice” day, so Janus was off while Logan still had to work. Janus stood, intending to go to his room to work now that Logan was home, but hesitated when Logan sat down at the kitchen table and set his head down on his arms. He hadn’t even seemed to notice Janus at all. 

“Mr. Sanders? Is everything alright?” Logan didn’t reply, and as Janus approached, he could see that Logan was crying, albeit quietly. “Is.. is Dr. Sanders okay? Did something happen?” The front door swung open, and there was Patton, looking just as upset, already crossing the room towards Logan. 

“Lo, baby, come on. You gotta look at me.” Logan didn’t look up, but he did reach over and take Patton’s hand briefly, squeezing it before reaching for Janus. Janus hesitantly reached his own hand out, and Logan repeated the gesture, squeezing gently, a reassurance, maybe. To Janus or himself, he couldn’t tell. Patton set a hand on Janus' shoulder, guiding him to a chair next to Logan. “Have a seat, hon. Lo’s gonna be okay, he just needs a few more minutes. I’m going to grab some tea.” Janus felt totally lost, but he wasn’t totally emotionally incompetent, so he laid a hand over Logan’s. He heard Mr. Sanders’ breath hitch, and he finally looked up, giving Janus a watery smile.

“I apologize for worrying you. I will compose myself momentarily.” Logan was already wiping his tears away, taking slow, deliberate breaths. Patton came back in, gently flicking the back of Logan’s head. 

“You are allowed to be upset, stop it with your weird emotional on-off switch or I'm calling Dr. Picani!” Logan smiled at Patton, nodding.

“Don’t worry, I already called him on my way home.” Patton’s eyes softened. “I’m going to meet with him tomorrow morning.” He took a deep breath and looked back at Janus. “I am still sorry I worried you. I received some unpleasant news and am not coping with it as well as I would like.” Janus gave him a curious look, but nodded. 

“That’s okay, Mr. Sanders. Would you like to talk about it?” Logan was already shaking his head.   


“You can just call me Logan, Janus, we’ve been over this. And.. it perhaps may seem a little nonsensical to you without an extraordinary amount of backstory, but the short of it is that two of the children we fostered several years ago were with a family who was presumably going to adopt them, but something must have happened, because they told me today in class they were going back into the system, looking for a foster home. I am simply upset because It took so long to finally get the boys into a home that would take both of them, and They went with that particular family under my encouragement. It feels as though I failed them, and I am primarily feeling guilty and sad for them. I am worried they may be separated again. 

“Why not... Just take them in again then?” Janus asked with an eyebrow raise. “Obviously you care about them, you want them to stay together, you have plenty of room here, and you’ve fostered way more than 3 kids at once before anyway.” Logan looked startled at that.    
  
“You’ve only been here a month,” Logan said as if that was an answer. 

And maybe it was. If they had fostered them earlier on, they might have been teenagers now. Perhaps the Sanders weren’t willing to foster three teenagers at once. Janus felt a little pang of upset at the idea of losing his bedroom so quickly, but he’d been given back before, this wasn’t that big of a deal. 

“So? I’ve gone back way sooner than a month before. They deserve a house with people who care about them, I don’t mind.” The lie felt a little like ash on Janus’ tongue. He _did_ mind. He liked the house, the neighborhood, and Mr. and Dr. Sanders were polite and not overly intrusive. He had hoped to stick around for a while, but there were certainly other houses. Logan and Patton both looked startled.

“What on Earth are you talking about, Janus? Even if we did take the boys in, that wouldn’t mean we would be kicking you out. I simply meant we didn’t want to bring anyone into the house that soon after we took you in” 

“Oh, if that’s your concern, you can drop it. I had no inklings on being the only foster kid here, and I don’t mind there being other people here.” Janus was working very hard to keep his voice nonchalant, but he was feeling a little disoriented at the sheer idea that they weren’t going to take in kids they cared about simply because it may make him uncomfortable. “I think, if you want to take them in, you should.” Logan and Patton both gave Janus soft, considering looks, and he coughed awkwardly. “Anyway. I’m going to go work on homework.” He stood up, patting Logan’s shoulder and sprinting up the stairs as soon as he rounded the corner.

He laid on his bed, curled around his pillow, trying to convince himself that the relief was just that he didn’t have to find a new home. 


	3. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are.. weird.

Remus and Roman were…  _ weird.  _ That was probably unfair to say since Janus had really only known them for a few days and had spent even less time than that actually around them, but they had a dynamic that he couldn’t figure out. They either hated or loved each other, he was sure, but it seemed to vary from moment to moment. Case in point, they were currently arguing, insults flying, but they were still sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, working in tandem on their homework. Neither Logan nor Patton seemed phased by this in the slightest, but Janus was. There were constant disagreements that seemed totally nonsensical, but they also occasionally came off as a two-bodied single-cell organism. One would start laughing, and the other would know why, despite it having nothing to do with the topic at hand, or they would be humming the same song in different rooms, or they would sit together, quietly, not acknowledging each other at all but their legs would be pressed together or they’d be back to back or one would be laying across the other in a way that any other kids in the homes would have lost their minds over. Janus did not understand. But even beyond that, fake arguments were what always set Janus on edge. Case in point, The colors of English.

“Look, Prince Pudwhacker-”

“Oh, that’s a new one, nice.”

“-Thanks, I read it somewhere- You can NOT tell me that English is red. That is the most imbecilic, idiotic, incongruous… Nah, that one doesn’t really make sense, does it? I’ll ask Logan about it later. But anyway. English is YELLOW.” 

“It’s red and you’re wrong.”

“A compelling argument.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Roman smirked, and Remus dove over the table, snatching his English book on the way. Not only was their homework scattered across the dining room, but Remus was also somehow now sitting on top of Roman, textbook raised. Janus wanted to stop him, but panic cemented him in place, and all he could do is watch in horror as Remus… gently hit Roman in the chest with it. 

“English,” Thwack, “is,” Thwack, “YELLOW,” Thwack, “you,” Thwack, “monster,” Thwack. They were both giggling. Remus seemed to notice Janus then, and clearly mistook the horror and panic for general confusion and anxiety because he grinned dopily and said, “Don’t worry, we’ll clean it up! As soon as Ro admits English is yellow!” 

“It’s red, Remus!”

“You only think that because red is your favorite color and English is your favorite subject! You know objectively that it SHOULD be yellow!” 

“Objectively? Oh my god, we’ve been back four days and you sound like Specks squared again! You make ONE pun, and I will hide glitter in your beanies.” 

“I’ll sew your socks shut again. Bet.”

“Jay! Tiebreaker! What color is English?” Both twins looked at him expectantly. He thought back to his English book, which had a brown paper cover on it. What color even was it? Purple?

“I think my English textbook might be purple.” He said, timidly.

“Nooooooo” Remus groaned. “Not the book, the subject! If you had to pick a folder and notebook for your English Class, what color would you use?” Janus felt like this was a test he was about to fail, but… he actually  _ did  _ agree with Remus.

“Probably yellow? I guess? I think Math would be red.” Roman groaned dramatically while Remus cheered.

“Jay is my new favorite, you’ve been replaced,” Remus smirked at Roman. 

“I can’t believe you betrayed me! In my own home! You wound me, sir!” Roman cried dramatically, gesturing at Janus. The front door opened then, and all three teenagers were met with a look of exasperation from Logan.

“Anyone care to explain, or?” Janus tried to apologize, but he was cut off with a continuation of the conversation.

“Nerdy Wolverine! What color is English?”

“Yellow, obviously” And then, hell broke loose. Again. Because Remus began laughing, and Roman flipped them over, and somewhere between him grabbing a cushion from the closest chair and hitting Remus, Janus lunged forward. 

He had no idea what his plan was, because Remus had clearly not hurt Roman with a textbook, and a pillow wasn’t going to do damage, anyway, but he had jerked himself forward just enough to be noticeable. He hadn’t even made it across the room before he stopped himself. At most, he had moved three steps, but Remus, Roman, and Logan were all staring at him. But then Remus snorted.

“He grabbed the cushion, not the chair, Jan. Take a deep breath.” And Janus did. Did he think Roman was going to grab the chair? Probably not. But that was a good excuse, and so he nodded. 

“Sorry, I…”

“Don’t worry, Duke Doomwatcher always assumes the worst too.” He waves his hand vaguely “It’s a... What, panic response? Right? No worries. I solemnly swear I am not  _ actually _ going to bash his head in for miscoloring his English folder.” 

“Wouldn’t that be  _ fun _ though?” Remus grinned wickedly, “Grey matter everywhere.” He swung his hands out in a sweeping gesture. “Maybe that’s the correct color for English.”

“No brain goo on the dining room floor, I’m not cleaning that up.” Logan rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Janus’ shoulder and guiding him into the kitchen with him. “And besides, that’d clearly be the  _ Anatomy _ Folder color. Now clean this mess up.” He added over his shoulder. He shook his head at Janus, guiding him to a seat at the breakfast table. “I will never stop apologizing for those two, I’m sure. I promise, they’re great kids.” Janus actually laughed

“I can’t tell if they like each other”

“Oh, they’re best friends.” Logan shrugged, “Insofar as I can tell, the insults and fighting are signs of affection and bonding? It’s apparently quite common amongst most biological siblings. According to my parents, my brother and I behaved similarly as children, though we had outgrown it by our late teens.” Logan sat tea in front of Janus. “Are you alright? You seemed a bit panicked.” 

“I.. I’m not sure. Their dynamic stresses me out.” Logan nodded, not looking surprised.

“You will unfortunately get used to it. I just hope they don’t pull you into it, too. The last thing this household needs is three of you having a good time, however will we cope?” Logan said with a deadpan expression, sipping his own tea. 

“Ha, ha. You’re  _ hilarious _ Mr. Sanders.” Janus snarked, rolling his eyes. “Is the subject argument a common one, or?” 

“Oh, once every five to seven months it comes back up in conversation. I haven’t the faintest idea why.” Logan shrugged. “They  _ usually _ have it in class though, so I’m at least grateful I don’t have to pretend to give them detention this time.” 

“Pretend?”

“Well I’m not really going to punish teenagers for acting like teenagers, but I do typically like to let the class think they’re getting in trouble so they're less inclined to misbehave in general,” Logan explained with a shrug. “It’s not really necessary, these kids are as a rule well behaved, but it’s good practice and makes the board happy anyway.”

“I’m pretty sure a kid once set one of our science teachers on fire and didn’t even get like, chastised,” Janus said mostly conversationally, but Logan looked mostly horrified. “I mean, the teacher was fine. But the detention room has mold in it so they really can only suspend you, expel you, or pretend like it didn’t happen, so usually, we just act like it doesn’t happen.” 

“Can I ask you a question, Janus?” Logan had an ‘about to make an offer that gave Janus anxiety’ look on his face again.

“I.. guess?”

“Is there any particular fondness you hold for your current school that keeps you there? Would you be opposed to transferring?” Janus’ brain was short-circuiting again.

“Like, to the school where you teach? Where the twins go?” 

“Presumably. There is also the Vocational School, if that’s more your route, though you don’t seem to be much for physical labor.” 

“I mean.. I guess? That would be fine? I don’t mind staying at my current school, either, though.”

“Transferring will mean you will get to sleep in slightly on weekdays, as you’ll be able to ride with the twins and me, or if you so desire you could ride the bus I suppose, plus you would be in a better-funded school with more extracurriculars, more specialized classes, and plenty of opportunities for you to find peers that partake in your interests. You don’t seem to enjoy any of your current classmates and frankly, your school's ratings are abysmal. And beyond that, we need more students for the debate team and I think you will make an excellent candidate” He said that last sentence very quickly.

“You want me to transfer schools so your debate team will... Be better?” But Janus could see the humor in Logan’s eyes, and realized he was being teased.

“And also so you will have a better education!” Logan insisted with a grin, trying and failing to maintain the charade.

“Well, I have always wanted to be a professional arguer.” Janus shrugged. “What’s the worst that could happen?” 


	4. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus meets a group of misfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short!!  
> I needed to post something and the holidays have whipped my pearly white ass. 
> 
> Hopefully more consistent posting coming up.  
> Enjoy, y'all.

Just like most things had been since moving in with the Sanders, being in the new school was weird.

It wasn’t bad, honestly, it was leagues above his old high school, but there were things that set his teeth on edge, even if only because they didn’t seem quite real. 

Janus was the new kid, a spectacle, someone to stop and stare at in the halls, but none of it felt quite as daunting as it would have in schools previous. That may have just been because Logan’s classroom was right outside his locker, or perhaps it was that the twins spoke to him casually, which made him seem more like he was meant to be there instead of Apia project street urchin placed in the rich kids' school.

Janus stood out from these people. Even the other kids here who were foster kids, and there were a few, Janus recognized at least 3 others beyond himself and the twins, all of whom had been placed in permanent residences within the last few years, were dressed in nice, new clothing that was clearly purchased from department stores. Janus’s denim jacket was nearly worn through, the shirt he was wearing was twice handed down and the jeans very well may be older than he was. Both Logan and Patton had offered him new clothes, but Janus had refused on principle. They were not a permanent family, they were temporary housing, and he did not need any more hand-outs. That being said, he almost wished he had accepted a new jacket because the school clearly didn’t know that 65 was too cold for an ambient temperature. 

Janus was pulled out of his thoughts by the warning bell ringing, signaling their next class was about to begin, which he didn’t mind because it was Logan’s class, and he knew even if he was late the worst that could happen is an eye roll. What was more likely was Logan himself would be late and never even notice, but still he walked from his locker into the classroom and sat his book down at the empty table near the door that he had commandeered Monday when he had started. Logan was nowhere to be seen when the late bell rang, and came in nearly 10 minutes late looking at Janus with slightly wild eyes.

“You got me in trouble!” He gestured at his phone, fake exasperated. “Didn’t eat breakfast, forgot your lunch, Patton is feral,” he shook his head.

“How on earth did Patton know I didn’t eat breakfast? He leaves at like 4:30 in the morning!” Janus rolled his eyes, knowing this argument was a common one, mostly forgetting the setting in which it took place was wholly unfamiliar.

“He left you a post-it note on your smoothie, which is still in the fridge. You are now legally required to stop by the bakery after school to be chastised.” 

“I.. am going there anyway. I’m working close tonight, which both you and Pat know, since you **_made_ ** the schedule, and also maybe I just didn’t want a smoothie, he doesn’t know!” The class was giggling at this, and Janus suddenly remembered where they were and turned bright red. “I’ll buy a hot lunch, we can talk about it later.” Logan looked around the room then shrugged, placing a ten-dollar bill on his desk.

“Sure, but if you end up dead from whatever they put in their burgers to make them that shade of grey I didn’t know anything about it.”

“I have my own money.” Janus deadpanned, trying to hand him back the ten, but Logan had already begun talking about the Unit test tomorrow, reminding everyone that it would be closed notes since it was a unit test, and passing out filled in study guides to go over. 

The rest of the class passed quickly, and Janus was the first out of the room when the bell rang, but that didn’t stop one of his peers from jogging up to him with a grin.

“You’re Sanders’s new foster?” They were wearing a leather jacket and they/them pronoun pins.

“I am, yeah.” The stranger nodded

“Sick. Is Patton also sexy smart or is that just a Logan thing?” Janus raised an eyebrow at them.

“What?”

“Oh, we’re trying to figure out if Patton also looks like a college professor that every twink wants or if Mr. Sanders is more of an opposites attract kind of gay.” They explained, the faintest hint of a smile on their face.

“Well I won’t tell you much, but they have similar glasses and Patton has two doctorates, so make of that what you will,” Janus says only a bit mischievously. The stranger lit up and tossed an arm around Janus’ shoulders. 

“Oh I’m keeping you, you’re going to be an absolute monster. Who do you sit with at lunch? We have room at our table.”  
  
“I usually eat with Log- er, Mr. Sanders, or in the courtyard. I can sit with you,” Janus shrugged. They led him to a table in the lunchroom where there were several other teenagers in a rainbow of pride pins, hair colors, and outfits.

“Beautiful. Welcome to the island of misfit toys, babes. I’m Remy, that’s Emile, you can call them Em,” They said and gestured to the one in a pastel pink skirt and light blue sweater. “ That’s Elliott, we call them Ellie but they get mad about it, so be sure to do it as often as possible.” The one with their combat boots kicked up on the table rolled their eyes and waved. “Nate, my twin brother, who’s a little bitch,” Nate didn’t even raise his head, just flipped Remy off and left his head on the table, “And the two who are actually studying are Andy and Tegan. He/him pronouns for both.” They both raised their hands when their names were said, but didn’t look up from their homework. “Y’all, this is Janus, I’m keeping him.” 

“Am I being kidnapped?”

“No, you’ve already been kidnapped. You’re being contained.” Remy smirked. 

“Fair enough.” Janus shrugged, falling into easy conversation with the group, pretending to not see the satisfaction on Remy’s face. No reason to drop his cool collected facade that quickly, right? 


End file.
